


Never Been Better

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Attempted Break-Up, Bleeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Injury, M/M, Magic, Magnus is done with his dumbass dad, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Accident, Sex Toys Mentioned, Tispy!Jace, accidental injury, avoiding, bottom!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: “I normally have control but when I’m with you.” Asmodeus turned his head so he could look up at Jace. “When I’m with you I lose myself..."Or, Asmodeus hurts Jace and Magnus is over his dumbass excuse of a father.





	Never Been Better

Jace and Asmodeus giggled like children as they stepped out of the portal. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another as the moved through Asmodeus’ apartment, sharing quick kisses and lingering touches. 

“Shit.” Jace giggled after tripping over his own two feet. The shadowhunter was quite tipsy after a night of club hopping across multiple continents. His coordination was slightly off and his normal shadowhunter gracefulness was nowhere to be found. 

“Shadowhunters.” Asmodeus playfully scoffed as he reached out to grab Jace’s hips. The greater demon was perfectly sober. Drinking mundane alcohol for Asmodeus was like drinking a soda. He easily lifted Jace off his feet. The shadowhunter quickly wrapped his legs and arms around Asmodeus before he started to move through his place.

“Fuck, I get so turned on when you pick me up like this.” Jace confessed, the liquor giving him the courage to admit to something he would never admit to while sober.

“Really?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace nodded.

“Kinda like it when you manhandle me.” Jace added before leaning in to press a kiss to Asmodeus’ lips. “And have your way.”

“So all that protesting is just for show.” Asmodeus chuckled and kicked the door to his bedroom open. 

“I’m a good boy. I have to defend my honor.” Jace laughed.

Asmodeus carried Jace over to the bed and laid him down before crawling on top of him. His mouth quickly found Jace’s and the couple became locked in a passionate kiss. Asmodeus used his magic to remove their clothing and soon their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

“Fuck.” Jace broke the kiss with a moan as their cocks slid against one another. Asmodeus moved to kiss along Jace’s neck, leaving marks as he moved down Jace’s chest. He let his tongue out to lick across Jace’s runes, earning another string of moans from the shadowhunter. “By the Angel…” Jace gasped when Asmodeus’ tongue swirled around his nipple. “Fuck me.” Jace opened his legs a little wider to emphasize his point.

Asmodeus smirked. “You didn’t say the magic word.” He teased as he used his magic to make his fingers slick. Asmodeus reached between Jace’s legs and circled his hole with his wet fingers. 

“Please.” Jace begged and pushed down onto the king of Edom’s fingers. He heard the man on top of him growl before feeling a finger breach his entrance. Jace gasped at the feeling of Asmodeus’ slow strokes with his finger, gently rubbing against his prostate. “Oh, more.”

“My greedy Nephilim.” Asmodeus teased before adding another finger inside of his lover. He pumped his fingers fast, curling them so they were massaging Jace’s prostate with every movement.

“Ah!” Jace yelled, his back arching off the bed as he gripped the sheets beneath him. “Oh, Angel, fuck me.” Jace moaned. “Want you in me.”

“Want me to fuck your tight hole?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace quickly nodded. 

“Mhm, yes. Please.” Jace begged. 

“You beg so prettily.” Asmodeus complimented Jace as he pulled his fingers from him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and used his magic to slick himself. “I can’t deny you when you beg like that.” He added as he shifted his hips so he could line up with Jace’s hole. Asmodeus pressed forward and pushed inside of Jace.

“Oh, fuck!” Jace moaned. His back arched off the bed and his nails dig into the greater demon’s shoulder. He could feel every inch of Asmodeus sliding into him and it felt amazing. He threw one of his legs over Asmodeus hip to encourage him to move. 

Asmodeus started out slowly so Jace could adjust. He could tell his Nephilim was adjusted when he felt one of Jace’s legs come up to wrap around him. Asmodeus picked up his pace, thrusting harder into his lover, and Jace’s other leg soon joined the one already on his waist. 

Jace hooked his legs together across Asmodeus’ lower back as his nails slid down the greater demon’s back, causing scratches that healed almost instantly. “By the Angel, you’re amazing.” Jace moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the king of Edom made sure to thrust into his prostate. He was already leaking precum onto his stomach. 

Asmodeus growled as his control began to slip. His glamour fell and golden-green eyes were now on display. He moved to bury his face in Jace’s neck, inhaling his addictive and intoxicating scent before biting into his shoulder to leave a mark that he knew would last for a few days. He moved his mouth back to Jace’s neck, licking and sucking marks into the shadowhunter’s skin. Asmodeus felt like he was floating or walking on air. He loved being this close to Jace and his tight hole felt incredible around his cock. If he could, Asmodeus would stay inside of Jace all day. 

“Ow!”

Asmodeus froze mid-thrust as Jace’s cry of pain rang out through the room. His eyes slipped back into the glamoured brown ones as he regained control. He moved his head away from Jace’s neck, so he could look his lover in his eyes. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Jace winced as he looked up at Asmodeus. The pain happened so suddenly. One moment he was heaven, enjoying the way Asmodeus’ cock slipped deeper inside of him. The next second he felt a surge of white hot pain across his entrance. “My hole.” He groaned. “Fuck, it hurts.”

Asmodeus looked down when Jace said he was hurting between his legs. He was still inside of the shadowhunter and took the opportunity to use his magic to take some of the pain away from his lover. Asmodeus turned to look at Jace again and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “I’m going to pull out slowly.” He said and Jace shook his head. 

“No, do it quick.” Jace offered. “So the pain doesn’t linger.”

Asmodeus nodded and placed one of his hands of Jace’s hip. “Alright, just breathe.” He directed and quickly shifted his hips up to pull out of Jace’s injured hole.

“Ah, fuck!” 

Asmodeus felt pain in his chest at Jace’s yelp and whimpers of pain and discomfort. He peppered his Nephilim with kisses as he used his magic to bring up the lights. “I’m going to check you.” He said and Jace nodded as Asmodeus pulled back. He slid down Jace’s body and settled between Jace’s legs so he could examine his hole. “Fuck.” Asmodeus swore as he gently pressed his fingers to Jace’s hole. “You’re bleeding, Jace.” He exclaimed as his magic started to heal his lover.

Jace involuntarily shivered as he felt Asmodeus’ magic being used on him. “I knew your big dick would split me in half one of these days.” Jace joked in an attempt to lighten the mood but Asmodeus was focused on examining and healing him. A deep frown was plastered on his face and his brows knitted together in concentration. “Oh…” Jace gasped as he felt himself being healed.

“Does it hurt?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace shook his head.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting to feel it being healed.” Jace answered. It felt like he was being stitched back together again, like a torn rag doll. He then noticed how his pain had all but disappeared. He looked between his legs and saw that Asmodeus had just finished. “There’s no pain anymore.”

Asmodeus finished healing Jace as quickly as he could and then slid up his body, pressing a kiss to Jace’s lips. “That’s good.” He said and kissed Jace again. He rolled off the Nephilim and laid next to him, pulling Jace into his arms. “I’m so sorry, darling.”

Jace shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t mean to.” Jace explained. “Besides, I’m all healed thanks to you.” He said and snuggled into Asmodeus. “You want to finish what we started?” He asked and Asmodeus shook his head.

“I don’t want to disturb the area because of the magic.” He explained. “Get some rest, darling.” He added and Jace nodded.

“Good night.”

“Good night, darling.”

The next morning Jace woke up to an empty bed. He frowned as he sat up and looked around the room. Asmodeus wasn’t there and he never woke to an empty bed. If anything, he was the one leaving Asmodeus alone in bed. 

Jace looked over his shoulder to look at the clock and that’s when he noticed the note on the nightstand. Jace grabbed the piece of paper and brought it up to his eyesight to read:

_ I apologize. I have to take care of some impromptu business. I will talk to you later.  _

_ -Asmodeus _

Jace raised an eyebrow at the note, wondering what business came up. He shrugged before throwing the sheets off himself and getting out of bed. Asmodeus was the king of Edom. It was quite plausible that something came up that he had to fix. Jace figured he would see the greater demon later on that night. He showered and dressed before leaving Asmodeus’ apartment and heading back to the Institute to start his day.

Jace felt that his day flew by in a haze of paperwork, patrolling and training. It was late when he made it back to his magically enhanced room. He sent Asmodeus a quick text as he walked into the bedroom. Once he pressed send, he tossed his phone on the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

Jace stripped out of clothes and stepped into the shower. He washed the evidence of his hard work away before stepping out and drying off. Jace wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom. He grabbed his phone off the bed and saw that Asmodeus hadn’t texted him back. He frowned as he put the phone down again. It wasn’t like Asmodeus to not contact him all day and he normally responded very quickly to texts. Jace reasoned he was still dealing with whatever issue that had him leave early this morning.

Jace decided not to worry about it and dress for bed. He slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. 

* * *

Jace was now officially worried.

It had been six days without any contact from Asmodeus, not even a good morning text. This was unusual behavior. Since their first time together, Asmodeus hadn’t gone more than 12 hours without contacting him in some way, whether it be by telephone, fire message or just randomly showing up at the Institute. 

Initially, Jace had been worried that something had happened to the greater demon. He was dealing with some sort of issue. What if he was hurt or in danger? Jace worried that Asmodeus might need his help...but then Jace remembered that he was the king of Edom and a Greater Demon. Asmodeus could take care of himself. 

Jace then had to come to the realization that maybe Asmodeus was ending their relationship. When the thought initially crossed his mind, his knees buckled and his chest began to hurt. Asmodeus hadn’t made any mention that he was unhappy with him or wanted them to end, but Jace couldn’t find another reason for the sudden distance Asmodeus was putting between them.

It was a move Jace used plenty of times in the past. He stopped answering phone calls and coming around, disappearing on old lovers because he was too much of a coward to breakup in person. Asmodeus wasn’t a coward, far from it, but maybe the greater demon was worried about hurting his feelings. Was he putting distance between them in an attempt to soften the blow of an official breakup? Jace couldn’t speculate anymore. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Jace soon found himself at Magnus and Alec’s loft. “Jace, what a pleasant surprise! Come in!” Magnus stepped aside so Jace could enter. “Alec isn’t home.”

“I know. He’s at the Institute still.” Jace spoke, cutting Magnus off. “I actually came here to talk to you...if you aren’t busy.” 

Magnus nodded. “Sure.” He said and led Jace into the living area. He sat down on the couch and Jace said down on the chair next to Magnus. “What’s up?”

“How’s your dad?” Jace blurted out and internally cursed himself for the outburst.

“Excuse me?” Magnus questioned. His father spent every moment of his free time with Jace. Shouldn’t he know how he was?

“Uh…” Jace cleared his throat before he began to explain. “Asmodeus left me a note saying he had to take care of an issue...that was five days ago and I haven’t heard from him.” He explained and Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. “I was wondering if you had heard from him.”

“Issue?” Magnus questioned. “I don’t know of any issue happening in the Downworld that would require my father’s attention.”

“Oh.” Jace said sadly and looked down at his hands. He rubbed them together as the wheels turned in his mind. “I guess he’s ending it then.” He mumbled to himself but Magnus still clearly heard him.

“Wait, What?” Magnus nearly jumped off the couch at the declaration. “Ending it? Jace, no, I don’t think so. That man is obsessed with you.” Magnus reasoned but Jace shook his head.

“It’s been almost a week since I’ve last heard from him. Why else would he be avoiding me?” Jace asked, lifting his head to look at Magnus. The Warlock sighed as he looked at the shadowhunter. It was clear that he was hurt by his father’s actions, actions that made no sense at all. A week ago his father didn’t want to be more than two feet away from Jace and now...Magnus’ eyes widened as everything fell into place inside of his brain.

“I’ll speak with my father.” Magnus assured Jace.

“You don’t have to.” Jace quickly stated. “It’s not your problem. I shouldn’t have burdened you with it. You’re his son. It was wrong of me to-”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s no burden at all.” He reassured Jace. “Besides the more time he spends with you, the less he bothers me.” Magnus reasoned and that made Jace chuckle.

Jace thanked Magnus before leaving his loft. Magnus closed the door behind Jace and sighed. He had to get to the bottom of this and this couldn’t wait. He checked the clock and reasoned he would have at least three hours before Alec came home. That was plenty of time to talk to his father.

Magnus snapped his fingers to adjust his wards, protecting the loft before opening a portal. He stepped through the portal and entered into Asmodeus’ loft. He found the greater demon sitting on the sofa in his living room. 

Asmodeus looked up when he heard the sound of a portal opening. He wasn’t surprised to see his son standing in the middle of his apartment. He adjusted the wards around his place so only he and Magnus could portal in and out. “Magnus, this is a nice surprise.”

“Don’t get too happy.” Magnus walked over to the black leather chair next to the sofa and sat down, turning his body slightly to face his father. “This is about Jace.”

Asmodeus sat up straight at the mention of his lover’s name, his body stiff and his eyes went slightly wide. “Jace? Is everything okay? Is something wrong? Is he hurt?”

“No.” Magnus answered, frowning at his father’s reaction. The man obviously cared about Jace, so it didn’t make sense that he was avoiding him. “No, he’s alright...physically. Emotionally, well…” Magnus sighed. “Why are you avoiding Jace? What did you do?”

It was Asmodeus’ turn to sigh. He sat back onto the couch and relaxed a bit, knowing Jace was safe and unharmed. “I hurt him.” Asmodeus mumbled and Magnus almost didn’t hear the normally confident man.

“You hurt him?” Magnus questioned. He decided not to tell his father that he just saw Jace and the shadowhunter looked perfectly fine to him. “How did you hurt him?” He further questioned as he gave his father a skeptical look.

Asmodeus looked over at his son, unsure of how to share the information. “Jace and I were…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Being intimate.” He finally said and Magnus scrunched up his nose because he didn’t want to know anything about his father’s sex life. “And I...my control slipped and I...hurt him.” 

“Oh.”

The pieces fell into place in his mind and Magnus knew exactly what his father was talking about. He always found it difficult to control his magic while making love to Alexander. He could never keep his glamour up but it didn’t matter because Alec loved his gold green eyes. His magic had gone astray a few times but it had never harmed Alec. The most dangerous thing that had ever happened was changing their bedroom curtains from gold to a hideous brown color that looked like dust. Magnus could only imagine the type of damage his father could do if he truly let all of his guard’s down.

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus scolded his father.

“Excuse me?”

“You obviously didn’t hurt Jace that badly because he’s up and walking around.” Magnus started. “Or you healed him. Either way, he’s fine.” He explained and Asmodeus shook his head.

“When Jace cried out in pain.” Asmodeus swallowed hard at the memory. He could still hear Jace’s cry. “It made…” The greater demon cut himself off. “I told you I wouldn’t hurt him and I did. I think it’s best if I keep my distance and get more control a-.”

“You’ll never control it.” Magnus interrupted his father. “I’ve been with Alec for all of this time and I don’t have my magic under control. You won’t either.” Magnus explained. “You told me a long time ago that our magic is a separate being that dwells within us. If that’s the case, then this Being has a mind of its own. You can maybe train it, but never totally control it.” He explained and smirked. “Besides...whatever happened wasn’t too bad because Jace asked about you.”

“He did?”

Magnus nodded. “He wants to know why you’ve been avoiding him.” He explained and Asmodeus looked away from Magnus. The young Warlock sighed before standing up. “I think you’re an idiot for wanting to breakup with Jace especially over this but...if you’re going to break up, end it in person. Jace deserves at least that much.” Magnus explained and then opened a portal.

“You’re right.” Asmodeus said sadly. He shouldn’t leave Jace in a state of confusion over what was happening. The shadowhunter deserved an explanation.

“So I’ve been told.” Magnus said before stepping into the portal and leaving his father’s apartment, hoping everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Later that night, Jace was lying in bed when his phone buzzed across his bed. He grabbed it and was a bit surprised to see Asmodeus’ name on the screen.

“Hey.” He answered, anxious to hear what the greater demon had to say.

“Jace.” Asmodeus started. He was worried the shadowhunter may not answer his phone. He would have every right to considering Asmodeus hadn’t been answering his calls or text. “How’ve you been?”

“Okay.” Jace answered. “How have you been? Are you okay? You went missing.” Jace asked. He tried to keep his voice neutral but he felt like his annoyance and anger were seeping through the phone.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just disappeared like that.” Asmodeus apologized. “I actually want to talk to you about that...in person.” He added nervously. “Yours or mine?”

Jace bit his lip. If Asmodeus was going to break up with him, he’d rather be at his place than have to endure the long walk back home. “Mine.” He answered.

“When can I see you?” 

“I’m not doing anything now.” Jace offered, wanting to get this over with.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

The line went dead and Jace tossed the phone onto the bed. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed to hang down the side. It was only a few seconds later that he heard a portal open. Jace looked over to see Asmodeus walking out of the portal, sealing it shut behind him. 

“Hey.” Jace greeted him quietly as Asmodeus crosses the room.

“Hey.” Asmodeus responded, sighing as he sat down next to Jace on the bed.

“So what’s up?” Jace questioned, preparing for the worse. “Why’d you go missing for a while.”

Asmodeus cleared his throat, attempting to remove the tightness he felt. “I...I’ve been doing some thinking and I’m no good for you.”

Jace chuckled at the admission. “Yeah you’re the king of Edom not a choir boy.”

“I’m serious.” Asmodeus stopped Jace. “We should keep some distance between us...at least until I learn some control.”

Jace frowned, confused by his lover’s change in attitude and behavior. “What? Why? You’ve been all over me this entire time and now you want to leave? It doesn’t make sense. It’s so...abrupt.”

“It’s what’s best for you.”

“You don’t get to decide what’s best for me!” Jace yelled and jumped off the bed. He turned to look at Asmodeus as he stood over him. “And you don’t get to jet off without a real reason! I’m not good for you? Bullshit! You’ve never cared about that before! If you want to fuck someone else, then just say so!”

“Damnit Jace!” Asmodeus yelled, still seated on the bed. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. “I hurt you. I won’t allow you to be hurt again. I won’t allow myself to hurt you again.”

Jace was again confused by Asmodeus’ answer. “Hurt me?” He questioned. “W-when did you hurt me?”

Asmodeus swallowed hard before speaking. “The other night...during sex. You yelled out in pain because I tore you. I hurt you because I lost control…”

“Oh, Asmodeus.” Jace sighed as he stepped between the greater demon’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’ shoulders and pulled him toward his chest. “That was an accident and you healed me right after. It was all good. I’m fine and I was never angry with you over it.” He should have known Asmodeus would be affected by the incident. He thought that after he was healed, Asmodeus would forget it. He was obviously wrong.

Asmodeus shook his head. “I normally have control but when I’m with you.” Asmodeus turned his head so he could look up at Jace. “When I’m with you I lose myself and all of my guards come down...I know I’ll hurt you again.” 

“And when you do, you’ll heal me again.” Jace reasoned. “And then give me apology gifts...I like daggers.” He half joked but Asmodeus was in no mood to joke. 

“I need to learn some control.” The greater demon reasoned.

“Okay.” Jace said simply before crawling onto Asmodeus’ lap, moving to straddle him.

“Wha-Jace, what are you doing?” Asmodeus questioned, his hands automatically coming down to rest on the shadowhunter’s hips.

“You want to learn control?” Jace questioned. “Then, let me help you.” He said before rolling his hips and grinding on Asmodeus’ lap.

“Jace.”

“Didn’t you miss me?” Jace asked before leaning in to kiss Asmodeus on the lips.

“Of course I did.” He answered between kisses. “But-.”

“I missed you too.” Jace admitted as his hands came up to unbutton Asmodeus’ shirt. “I was so bored and lonely. Alec was with Magnus. Clary was chasing after Maia. Simon and Raphael are wooing Izzy.” He explained. “All I had was a dildo, a bit of plastic that wasn’t nearly enough.” Jace added as he finished unbuttoning the last button.

“Jace.” Asmodeus warned again, weakly this time as his shirt was pushed off his shoulders.

“I want you.” Jace said and leaned in to kiss along Asmodeus’ ear, moving toward the spot behind the greater demon’s ear that drove him crazy. “I’m asking for it and if I get hurt, it’s all my fault but I trust you.” Jace said and flicked his tongue cross the shell of Asmodeus’ ear. “I need you to trust my judgement too.” 

Asmodeus wrapped his arms Jace and leaned in closer to his lover, burying his face in Jace’s neck. “I’m weak to you.” He mumbled against Jace’s skin and felt the shadowhunter’s laughter rumble against his chest. “I trust you’ll tell me to stop if I get too...rough.”

“Trust me.” Jace replied. “I’m not afraid to punch you in the face if you won’t get off me.” He reassured Asmodeus and the greater demon laughed as he laid back on the bed before rolling over on top of Jace.

“Should we finish what we started the other night?” Asmodeus asked and Jace nodded. 

“Please.”

Asmodeus waved his hand and both of them were now naked. “Magic really comes in handy.” Jace commented as Amodeus conjured lube and adjusted the lights. 

“I’m glad you appreciate my magic.” Asmodeus says before kissing down Jace’s body, dragging his tongue across his abs and across his bellybutton. 

“Ah, fuck!” Jace moaned as the greater demon wrapped his lips around his cock. “I appreciate your mouth more.”

Asmodeus pulled away from Jace’s cock and waved his hand, sending his magic over Jace’s cock. The shadowhunter gasped, back arching off the bed before relaxing against the bed again. “What did you do?”

Asmodeus smirked. “You’ll learn to appreciate my magic above all.”

“Fuck..”

* * *

Asmodeus cracked one eye open as he heard a buzz in Jace’s room. He soon realized it was a cell phone ringing. He slung his hand over, hitting the nightstand with a thump. He felt around until he grabbed the ringing phone and brought it to him.

“Hello.” He answered, his voice rough and deep from sleep.

“...Father?” Magnus questioned after hearing a voice that was definitely not Jace’s. “Why are you answering Jace’s phone?” He quickly added.

“Thought it was mine.” He whispered as his arm went to wrap around Jace, who was lying on top of him. “He’s asleep. Should I wake him?”

“No.” Magnus answered quickly. “I was calling because of what we talked about last night...I thought he might need a friend today...but I guess everything worked out.” He explained and Asmodeus hummed.

“Your father isn’t as much of an idiot as you thought, right?” 

“Oh no, you’re still a dumbass.” Magnus answered and Asmodeus struggled to keep his laughter in. “I’m just glad you can use your head when it comes to Jace.” He explained. “I’ll let you get back to him.”

“Thank you...and thank you for being there for Jace.” Asmodeus spoke and Magnus internally cursed himself for getting emotional, but when was the last his father thanked him and really meant it? 

“Well…Someone has to make sure you two idiots stay out of trouble.” Magnus quipped before letting out a chuckle. “Two idiots. You two were made for each other.”

Asmodeus smiled as the line went dead. He carefully placed the phone on the nightstand and hugged Jace, who was sleeping on top of him, closer to him. The shadowhunters shifted but did not move off of him.

“Who s’that?” Jace slurred sleepily, eyes still closed as he adjusted himself.

“Magnus, darling.”

“Father-son talk.” Jace reasoned and Asmodeus nodded.

“Something like that.” Asmodeus answered and Jace hummed in response. “You feel okay?” He questioned as his mind drifted back to last night. It got a bit rough at the end though Jace sounded like he was enjoying himself, the greater demon was still a little worried.

A big grin appeared on Jace’s face. His thighs were sore, throat was dry, lips cracked from biting them, skin littered with marks and his ass pleasantly ached from the worship Asmodeus provided. 

“Never been better.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> QueenieLacy.Tumblr.Com


End file.
